


Кардиган

by Chlenik



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это большая редкость - увидеть Монро без его любимого свитера, да еще и во время работы по дому. Нику наконец-то представилась такая возможность и он не упустил случая ею воспользоваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кардиган

В преддверии Рождества Ник стал задерживаться на работе, а Монро все чаще принюхивался к бойфренду, боясь уловить что-то не связанное с заданиями, о которых тот рассказывал.

В очередной такой вечер Эдди нервно переворачивал на сковороде вегетарианский стейк и поглядывал в окно, словно он мог упустить ослепляющий свет фар.

— Ох, елки…

Масло брызнуло прямо на рубашку. Даже фартук не уберег свитер от расплывающегося темного пятна. Делать было нечего и заканчивать приготовление к ужину пришлось в одних брюках.

Увлеченно оттирая испорченную ткань средством для мытья посуды, Монро неожиданно для себя уловил знакомый запах.

— А ты тут не скучаешь, — с улыбкой подошел Ник и демонстративно обвел глазами подтянутое тело Эдди. — Что-то случилось или ты просто решил встретить меня в таком виде?

Монро смущенно улыбнулся и отмахнулся от бестактного гримма.

— Знаю же, как ты любишь полуголых потрошителей. Поэтому решил, а почему бы не раздеться, чтобы Ник пришел и наконец-то обратил на меня внимание.

Явно превозмогая соблазн усесться за обеденный стол, Ник потянул Монро на себя.

— А разве я не обращаю? — гримм обвел ладонями крепкие плечи и спустился вниз по горячей коже, останавливаясь на пояснице.

— Когда ты так делаешь — любые споры становятся бессмысленными, потому что заведомо известно, что проигравших в них оказаться не может. Я вроде как пытаюсь быть серьезным, Ник, — начал Монро, стараясь не поддаваться коварной улыбке и хитринке в зеленых глазах Беркхардта.

— Я серьезен как никогда.

Перед тем, как поцеловать своего нелепого гримма, Монро пробормотал что-то типа: "Ну и стоило ли мне так долго стоять у плиты, если я могу соблазнить тебя просто скинув свитер?"

Ник не успел ничего ответить, встречая удивительно мягкие губы и легонько покусывая их, как любил Эдди.

Монро прижал Ника к себе, деликатно погладил его по голове, зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке и чуть углубил поцелуй. Ему безумно нравилась страстная порывистость гримма, но сам он предпочитал действовать размеренно.

Подталкиваемый назад, Эдди уперся в стену спиной и решил, что пора отбросить в сторону все свои правила. Распахнув глаза, он втянул носом запах возбуждения, исходящий от Ника, и шумно задышал в его ухо. Тот замер — самый верный признак того, что Монро все делал правильно. Скользнув губами по раковине, он переместился на шею и по-свойски прикусил кожу, пахнущую обычными для копа кофе и пончиками.

Беркхардт не стал сопротивляться, когда Монро развернул его спиной к себе и опустил ладонь поверх натянувшейся на джинсах ширинки.

Эдди приободрился. Даже после нескольких месяцев отношений он все равно сомневался в правильности тех или иных действий. Но ощутив под рукой твердое крепкое доказательство, продолжил с большей уверенностью.

С силой прижав гримма к себе, Монро толкнулся вперед бедрами и расстегнул молнию. Чужое возбуждение с новой силой защекотало ноздри, пробуждая волчью сущность. Сглотнув, Эдди протиснул ладонь под кромку белья и обхватил головку члена кулаком.

Ник тихо застонал и черканул ногтями по предплечью Монро, чтобы убрать его руку и развернуться.

Разница в росте не помешала Беркхардту взять главенство над процессом. Он буквально набросился на своего потрошителя, наседая на его бедра, насколько это вообще возможно в вертикальном положении.

Обхватив Монро за шею, Ник дернул вниз его домашние штаны и сжал оба члена своей ладонью, двигаясь в быстром темпе.   
Зажмурившись, Эдди успевал только судорожно дышать, забываясь в ощущениях и утопая в эмоциях, отражающихся на родном лице.  
Потеряв контроль, Монро забылся и схлынул. Ему сложно было устоять перед гриммом, особенно когда тот не сводил с него глаз во время такого интимного процесса.

Ник кончил первым, изливаясь в собственную ладонь. Эдди не смог удержаться и припал к открытому рту, вылизывая его своим шершавым волчьим языком, как будто желал попробовать на вкус наслаждение.

Беркхардт ускорился, проезжаясь мокрыми от собственной спермы пальцами по головке члена Монро. Чуть сжимая и легко, со смачными звуками, скользя по стволу до тех пор, пока тело Эдди не пронзила оргазменная судорога.

— Ник, Ник, Ник… — рычал потрошитель, все еще не в силах принять человеческий облик обратно.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отдышаться и снова вернуться в обычное болтливое состояние.

— Видимо мне стоит чаще ходить по дому голышом. Ник, я не знал, что у тебя есть нудистские замашки. Конечно, я ничего не имею против этого, ты знаешь, в Америке есть целые районы, где живут нудисты, и это здорово, но ты бы хоть предупредил, чтобы я знал, к чему готовиться.

Улыбнувшись, Беркхардт положил ладонь на плечо Монро и покачал головой:

— Я готов обсудить это после ужина, что там насчет искусственных стейков?

— Эй, они не искусственные, ты вообще хоть что-нибудь случаешь, когда я рассказываю про использование сои…

***

Рождественской ночью Монро, оправив свою большую красную бабочку, с улыбкой принял подарок.

— Интересно, что это.

— Открой прямо сейчас, не тяни, — Нику, похоже, самому было невтерпеж увидеть реакцию на свой презент.

Эдди взял со столика канцелярский ножик, осторожно вскрыл упаковку и развернул цветастую бумагу. Его сердце сжалось от нежности — внутри лежал новенький белоснежный кардиган с шалевым воротничком.

— Подумал, что тебе понравится. Ведь со свитером беда, — прокомментировал Беркхардт, нервно заламывая руки, он, видимо, принял эмоции, отразившиеся на лице Монро, за разочарование.

— Ник! Это превосходный подарок! — Эдди отложил кардиган в сторону и переместился ближе.

Идея сидеть на полу уже не казалась ему бессмысленной. Наоборот, она представлялась чертовски удобной для того, чтобы повалить гримма на спину и зацеловывать его до тех пор, пока за окном не начнет светать.


End file.
